Ran's Diary
by Veronica1
Summary: I came with a strange idea of a fic in a diary format. I will make this fic Ran's Diary. I hope you will like it. I will try to update every day.
1. 13th June

Hi! I came yesterday with a crazy idea. I will write a fic, but in a diary format. I will make it Ran's diary. Crazy? I'm crazy and still not good at English, so please try to be nice. I will try to udpate this diary almost every day. I hope this idea will interes you and just read it. And of course enjoy. One more thing, REVIEV!

* * *

**June, 13, 2003**

Dear Diary,  
  
I'm really upset. I feeel like I was crying for ages! I had lessons until two o'clock today. When I came back my father was drunk like always. He felt asleep wathing Yoko's concert on TV. I had to clean up and make a dinner. Conan wasn't at house. He left a note that said that he is at profesor's house with his friends. Sonoko called me today. She wanted to go to a disco with me, but I'm not in a good mood for it. Now I'm sitting in a kitchen and writing down my thoughts in this notebook. Kazuha tolld me that will make me better understand somethings. But I don't understand nothing yet. Shinichi didn't call me for a month. He didn't show up for an year. Do I care for this? NO! He could be wherever he wants to and I don't care about it!   


Allright... I suposed to be honest. No one will read this. Then... I care for him. I'm worried sick! He always says that he is on a case. How could that be!? For over an year! I just don't belive him. I will tell him this next time he phones me!   
Maybe I should go with Sonoko to that disco? Maybe I will meet someone. Of course a boy!   
Who I'm trying to fool? Myself? I just love Shinichi and I can't stop it. Hmmm... I have an idea! I will date someone! Maybe this stupid detective will get jelous! That's a great idea, but.....he doesn't care for me if he does he should be here with me. I know he doesn't feel like I'm feeling. Maybe I just should try date someone and see his reaction. It's a good idea.  


Conan will be back in a few minutes. I should make a supper and make my dad finally wake up.  


So bye diary.

* * *

That's all for today. So how did you like my idea? REVIEV, so I could see if I should continue this.

_Veronica_


	2. 15th June

I will continue this, so please read and reviev and enjoy of course. Again sorry for my English.

* * *

**June, 15, 2003 1:24 PM**

Dear Diary,

I wasn't before yesterday at the disco with Sonoko. When I called her to say that I will come with her, she wasn't at home and her mom tolld me that she went to that disco with Ayako from our class. I didn't kow what to do for the rest of the evening, so I just readed a book. Some romance. I don't really read this kind of books. I don't know why, but Conan came from profesor a little upset. When I asked him why, he just said it's nothing. I know he sometimes acts weard, I mean not like a child in his age, but someone my age. I know that's really stupid, but sometimes I think he is Shinichi. This is really weird type of thinking, I know. How could Shinichi become Conan? It's just stupid, but that could explane Shinichi's disapear.

Shinichi didn't call me for over a month. I'm worried about him, like allways. Once I thought to ask profesor Agasa for some device that could locate the place from Shinichi is calling, but I also though he will be mad at me if he'll find that I'm spying on him. What I should do? I don't know if I should belive in that, that he is on a case, very long case. He solved cases in only hours, so why this case he is solving over an year? Maybe he just don't want to come back? Maybe he just found someone (I'm thinking about a girlfriend) and he is happy now? But why he didn't tell me this? I thought I am his friend. Oh, silly me, why I'm crying againg. Why tears fall again of my cheeks. I should stop just this type of thinking.

My dad went to his friend play poker. I don't know when he will return home. Of course he will be drunk. Why he can't stop drinking this stupid beer!? My mom says he is an jerk and he just tries to forget about this by drinking beer. Maybe she is right. Conan went to play with his friend five minutes ago. It was a little weird, because I didn't here any of his friend's voice calling him outside to play, like usually. He said he will be back soon. I have to make lunch or something to eat when he comes back.

Oh, the phone is calling. I think it's Sonoko. She wants me to meet someone (a boy, of course). This time I will agree. Now I will go pick up the phone and wipe my tears away.

Bye diary, I have a feeling that I will write againg today.

* * *

Okay, so how was it? Please reviev and tell me this.

_Veronica_


End file.
